habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:The Duelling Grounds
The Duelling Grounds "For those motivated by friendly competition, the Duelling Grounds are a place to publicly challenge friends and strangers to compete on the fields of honour." The Duelling Grounds is a guild designed for hosting small PvP challenges between players. Duels Duels are short term competitions between a small number of participants, each fighting to be the most successful in their chosen undertaking. These contests can be anything the combatants choose, and frequently involve challenging one another’s *consistency in sticking to a goal *productivity over a certain period of time *willpower in avoiding a particular habit or anything else that at least two people want to improve upon. Past examples have included studying, cleaning, getting out of bed on time, exercise, meditation, yoga, and avoiding sweets or junk food. That being said, sometimes there will be no one else working on the same specific thing as you. In that case, here are some ways to compete with someone with a slightly different goal. : Pomodoro Duels By far the most popular style, these duels involve completing more Pomodori than the other duelist(s). They are well suited to any kind of productivity goal that can be measured in time spent. Some forms used so far: *'The Pomodoro Sprint' : Which contestant can complete the most in a given time frame. *'The Pomodoro Climb' : Each day, the duelists must complete a set number of Poms, which is increased by one step each day. The duelists agree on a step size at the beginning of the duel. The first contestant that does not complete a given day's requirement concedes. *'The Pomodoro Deathmatch' :A slightly more complex duel, in which each contestant has two habits: one positive habit for Poms thrown, and one negative habit for Poms hit by. The contestants notify each other of pomodori completed, and click the positive habit for their own, and the negative for their opponent's. If either contestant's avatar dies, the other wins. Although the creation of new formats are always welcome, so please do not feel bound to these as they are. This type of duel consists of completing meta-challenges, using Habitica's mechanics rather than specific tasks. Some suggested examples: :: The last to succumb to any bad Habit :: The most consecutive Perfect Days from the start of the duel :: Complete the most To-dos in a given time :: First to complete their most aversive To-do Some examples: *Students may compete to see who can finish an assignment first *Runners might see who can cover the most miles in a week *Smokers might challenge each other to best resist temptation Duels between players take the form of challenges posted in the guild. While the exact content of the challenge is up to the duellists, below are some suggested formats. Any other suggestions should be posted in the guild chat for discussion, after which they may be added to this list. If you are unsure how best to represent a task as a challenge, feel free to ask in the guild chat . Rules and Guidelines *Explicitly state in the summary of the challenge who will be participating. While open skirmishes are welcome, many duels are between specific opponents and will not be open to everyone. *Please end challenges once the duel has ended so as to keep the challenge list as uncluttered as possible. *Please give your duel a name easily identified by all participants. *Gem wagers are acceptable, but not required for any duel. Fairness and Equivalence It is up to the contestants themselves to choose their battles and their opponents. In many cases, the tasks being used to compete may not be the same between participants, or one duellist may be more skilled or practiced than the other. This is not against the codes of the grounds, provided that all participants are aware of the conditions. While it may be preferable to ensure your duel is as equitable as possible, if you wish to challenge yourself by taking on a mighty opponent, you are more than welcome. Just remember that these are the Fields of Honour and act accordingly. Gem Wagers In addition to their pride, many contestants choose to wager gems on the outcome of their duels. This is usually done by gifting the gems to a noncontestant witness, who then creates the duel challenge using the total as the reward. However other, less formal methods are just as acceptable. Gem wagers are ''not ''required to participate. All gem wagers are completely optional and at the discretion of the competing players. Any player can create a duel with only the pride of the contestants on the line. 'Proportional wager system' For challenges with a fixed duration or number of tasks to complete, the proportional wager system is an option that allows participants to win back some or all of the gems they wager, even if they do not win the challenge overall. At the end of the contest, each participant gets back an amount of gems they wagered proportional to how many days (or tasks) of the challenge that they were successful. For example, if a person wagers 5 gems for a challenge lasting 30 days, they would get back 1 gem for each 6 days they were successful. If they were successful on 27/30 days they would get back 4 gems. The other gem would remain in the prize pool for the person who won the challenge. It is up to the participants whether all competitors must wager the same amount. If some would like to bet more than others, it is important to record how much each person has wagered and how many days or tasks are required to earn back each gems. For transparency, it is recommended to record this in the challenge description. While this system does create more work for the witness, it also encourages participants to keep trying even if they have lost one day of the challenge, because they haven't lost everything yet and can still earn back some of their gems. Party Duels Current methods for parties to compete are somewhat limited. If you have any suggestions for group or party duels, please post them in the guild chat . Quest Battles Both parties begin the same quest on the same day. The winning party is the first to compete said quest, and token challenges may be created to award badges to all participants. Spectating and Taking Sides What would a duel be without cheering crowds? Everyone is welcome to observe ongoing duels and offer support to one or both participants. Whether you'd like to cheer on a friend, encourage the underdog or get behind your party mates, supporting a side is very much allowed. However, while offering positivity to your favourite is welcome, showing negativity to their opponent is very much unacceptable. Comments putting down or disouraging participants will not be tolerated. Events Official Guild Challenges will be held at regular intervals. These may be participation challenges, skirmishes, or other guild wide or public challenges. The Grand Opening Aug 18th - Sept 20th 2015 With the opening of the guild, a promotional challenge was held in the tavern that encouraged new members to sign up and take on their first opponents. Champion: katesays Runners Up: Lilac , MorgnD , Александр Бердов , Meli2905 Honourable Mentions: MEmry , studentSeekingDiscipline , sanserifs Participants: 34 The Autumn Afterburn Tournament Nov 8th 2015 - Mar 31 2016 The guild's first official tournament, held after the defeat of the world boss, Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits. The idea was first suggested by Meli2905. 24 duelists participated in the tournament. Sample versions of each round can still be found in the guild for posterity. Round 1: Pomodoro Sprint Round 2: Battle of Wills Round 3: Pomodoro Climb Final Round: Accelerated Pom Climb Congratulations to Tournament Champion Selene_ , as well as runners up Phantom818 and Meli2905. Guild Battle with the Pirates of Pirate Cove July 2016 Guild vs Guild Battle from the Pirates at Pirate Cove. The challenge consisted of completing the most of a specific activity determine by each participant. (Activity was approximately 30mins to 1 hour to complete). After a hard fought battle, in was determined to be a draw between the two guilds. The completing flags were flown in each of the guilds as a sign of respect. Major Skirmishes These are open fights for everyone to participate in a single round of battle. Open 24 Hour Pomodoro Sprint Was hosted monthly by cTheDragons from Feb 2016 to Feb 2018. The Event occured approximately on the last 10 to 15 days of a month over the last two weekends of the month. Contestants have choose one 24 hour period to pelt as many Pomodoro (tomatoes) at their fellow contestants. Each month there is prizes for the most pomodoros, 2nd place, random winner and creative announcement. Further prizes are often awarded depending on participation. The rules are: * Each contestant will choose a 24 hour period that will **start** before the end of the competion. * During that period, you will complete as many Pomodori as you can. * The type of Pomodoro doesn't matter that much, as long as it's productive to you. * 1 one Pomodoro is 30 minutes, that is 25 minutes work and 5 minutes rest. You cannot skip your rest period, but you are allowed to work through it. * The pomodoro is a single task without interruption. For example, it could be a specific task for work, but it should not include interruption of phones, emails and conversations with others during that time. Eating meals, hygiene, sleeping or other relaxing activity do not count. What can count are reading, writing, mediation/pray, food prep for more than 3 different meals, and house cleaning. Attending Classes, presentations do not count. (You would do these anyway without the sprint). * If you really aren't sure, discuss it ⚔ The Duelling Grounds ⚔ chat. If there any large differences on what is productive, cTheDragons decision will be made final outcome. * After your 24 hour sprint is up, PM your score to a neutral witness, cTheDragons. * Further PMs may occur regarding your score. Any score 25 and above will be asked to be given a breakdown with times and what each tasks was. * Once you have started your 24hr period, you can not cancel, redo or split your 24 hrs. *You can shift your 24 hrs if you have declared but your start time has not yet past.* * Other prizes will be available including best announcement, random winner etc. * Your POMs can count towards other Pomodoro challenges Category:The Armory Category:Guilds